Land of Light
, also known as The Star of Ultra (ウルトラ星 - Urutora no Hoshi), or Planet Ultra is the homeworld of the Ultramen, located in Nebula M78. Geography The Land of Light is a clear, green planet, with cities mostly composed of a reminiscent green crystal material (which may be emerald or a similar mineral). The planet itself is sixty times the mass of Earth and surrounded by large floating landmasses circling its core which bears a resemblance to a galaxy. In the planet's core, there is an artificial sun, called the Plasma Spark, that lights up the entire planet, which is where the Plasma Spark Tower is located and where the Ultras receive their energies from. The light energy is extremely powerful, and can harm non-Ultra beings (such as humans), because of this, the Ultras created a force field on areas where the light is too dangerous for outsiders. If the Plasma Spark is removed from its stand, the Land of Light would immediately freeze from the lack of heat, freezing all Ultramen on the planet. If returned, however, the planet will return to its natural state and the Ultramen are reawakened from their slumber. It is unknown if this affects any other life forms, though aliens from other worlds (humans included) can survive the cold of the planet. Satellites The Land of Light's moon is actually a prison, made by Ultraman King to seal the evil Ultraman Belial and other criminals from the Land of Light. It is unknown if the satellite still exists after Belial's escape. Government The Land of Light is a monarchy, ruled by their King, not the Ultra being known as King. Yullian is known for also being a princess of the Land of Light, though it is unknown if she has any political powers or is just a member of royalty. The Space Garrison, led by Father of Ultra, is a galactic-level military organization that seeks universal peace and justice, and functions as the security force of the planet. Father of Ultra also serves in a position called the President that seems to be similar to the relation between the British Monarchy and the Prime Minister here on Earth. Notable Places *'Space Garrison Headquarters': This is the place where Space Garrison members such as the Ultra Brothers are given missions and are dispatched to fulfill their duties. *'Ultra Colosseum': Where young Ultra Warriors and adult Ultras alike are trained in combat. Ultraman Taro is a teacher in the Colosseum. *'Plasma Spark Tower': Where the Plasma Spark, the artificial sun of the planet, is kept. Only elite Space Garrison members such as the Ultra Brothers, or similar figure of authority are allowed to go inside, anyone who enters the Plasma Spark tower without proper authorization or simply tries to take energy from the Plasma Spark will be exiled from the Land of Light. *'Space Prison': A prison made by Ultraman King to seal Ultraman Belial and later used to hold other criminals for the Land of Light. It was created from rubble, created from Belial's rampage. *'Ultra Space Port': The arrival/departure port of the planet, for the sake of visitors who cannot withstand the intense light, a barrier is erected all over the port. *'Ultra Elementary School/Space Information Center': A large building, compared to others, that serves as an information center and school. Taro went to school here. This building is responsible for relaying the Ultra Signs from their creators to their intended recipients. *'Ultra Tower': Built to commemorate the victory over Alien Empera and his Monster Army. It is where the Ultra Bell is kept. It is located away from settlements. In the Ultraman Story 0 manga, it was created by the Ultra Brothers and others who formed the first generation of the Space Garrison, it was also used to incubate new Ultras. *'Crystal Town': A city within the Land of Light, living spaces for families are present and it is near a valley called the Ultra Valley. This is where Taro spent his childhood training. It was first seen in the Ultraman Story 0 manga and later the footage was used in Ultraman Max when he was remembering his home. **'Training Facilities': Facilities for training, includes sphere for practising Ultra Psychokinesis, and video libraries of previous battles. **'Medical Room': Medical facilities on the top of the highest tower in the city. The power of the Plasma Spark is used to treat the injured. This is where Father of Ultra went after he was gravely injured. **'Silver Square': A town square filled with energy from the Plasma Spark. *'Temple of Light': First seen in Ultraman Mebius, inside a mysterious space filled with swirling light, with no visible ceiling or floor. It is supposedly where Alien Empera and Father of Ultra had their legendary duel. *'Fountain of Life': Appeared in Ultraman Taro, it is where Kotaro was brought to merge with Taro. It appears to be a place with an aurora all over the sky. *'Ultra Clinic 78': Appeared in Episode 19 of Ultraman Taro, the medical facility where Mother of Ultra treated Taro. *'Monument of Mystery': A grassland where lush, a silver glass plant exists only on the Land of Light. Only appeared in episode 44 of Ultraman Ace, when Seven brought him here to treat him. Inhabitants *Dokkun *Father of Ultra *Mother of Ultra *Rabbidog *Ultraman Belial (before fusion with Alien Reiblood) *Ultraman Boy *Ultra Brothers (includes Ultraman Leo and Astra) *Ultraman Dyna (temporally) *Ultraman Great *Ultraman Powered *Ultraman King, temporarily, mainly lives on Planet King *Zoffy (Neos Universe) *Ultraman Neos *Ultraseven 21 *Ultraman Max *Ultraman Xenon *Ultraman Hikari *Ultraman X (possibility) *Ultraman Zero *Yullian *and the other Inhabitants of the Land of Light History Two hundred and seventy thousand years before the time of Zap Spacy, the Ultras were a race of human-like beings who lived in a peaceful technological utopia. Unfortunately, the peaceful society lived on a planet orbiting a red giant near the end of its life. Their sun died, with the Ultras' ancestors surviving only because of their advanced technology, but they were left in perpetual darkness without their sun. For an unknown amount of time, the planet's greatest scientific minds came together and eventually devised a replacement for their sun, the Plasma Spark. A tower was built so this artificial star could illuminate the planet, saving it and its people from freezing to death in the cold dark of space. During work on the project, two of the workers were exposed to the 'Differentior Rays' and transformed into silver beings. Upon study it was found that they were incredibly strong and generated natural steroids to enhance their strength, could fire energy beams from their hands and could change their sizes at will. The Elder who then ruled the planet decided that all of his people should gain these powers and the project continued. When activated, the planet was bathed in the Plasma Spark's light and its people were transformed. However the light also traveled beyond their planet, disrupting the natural flow of evolution and causing monsters to appear on nearby worlds. The people renamed their planet the Land of Light and soon their race became known as Ultramen by other species. As the Ultramen advanced they developed the Color Timer, which were attached only to those Ultras that left for deep space. The people of planet Ultra had a strong cultural sense of justice and duty and so decided to use their great powers for the peace of the universe. The Ultras took to patrolling space, protecting planets by fighting invaders and monsters. However more belligerent races were opposed to these activities and became enemies of the Ultras' crusade against evil. Despite the many enemies they gained, the people of the Land of Light were only ever dealt serious blows twice in their long history as giants. The first was from a being called the Emperor and the second from one of their own named Belial. The first invasion was fought off and ended when Ultraman Ken dueled and wounded the Emperor, as well as being wounded himself. The result of this was the formation of the Space Garrison as a proper organization with Ultraman Ken being its first captain. To commemorate this victory the Ultra Tower was constructed. The second threat was ended by Ultraman King who sealed Belial away in what come to be known as the Space Prison, which orbited the Land of Light like a moon. The Land of Light also faced a potential catastrophe at the hands of Alien Babarue when he stole the Ultra Key when disguised as Astra. Without the Key, the Ultra Planet reeled off course and headed straight to Earth, which would have destroyed both planets. The combined efforts of Ultraman King and the Leo Brothers helped to prevent the potential crisis. Trivia *In Ultraseven, it is clearly stated that the Land of Light has no winter, leaving its people vulnerable to cold weather. However, when frozen, Ultras do not die, they fall into slumber. *In Ultraman 80, Yamato Takeshi said the Land of Light had its own form of currency, the concept of part-time jobs and it's own music culture. *There are approximately 18 billion inhabitants in the Land of Light of which 1 million are members of the Space Garrison. *The presence of Yullian implies that the planet is ruled by a king, however it is stated that there are policies that carried out in the presence of a president such as Father of Ultra. *It is stated that in the last 40,000 years the only criminal from the Land of Light was Belial, making organizations such as police obsolete. *It should be noted that the Land of Light is as bright as a star, given the fact that it can be seen light years away. *In the anime Nadia of the Mysterious Sea, the ancient Atlanteans were human like beings from the M78 nebula. *The Shards in Another Genesis are similar to the Blast Shards from the video game Infamous, debris from ground zero of an explosion that bestow powers. Other Ultra Homeworlds *'Nebula M78': **'Planet King': Ultraman King **'Planet Altra': The Ultra Force *'Planet L77': Ultraman Leo,' 'Astra,' 'Ron *'U40': Ultraman Jonias, Amia, Loto, Elek, People of U40 *'Land of Sparkles, Nebula Z95': Ultraman Zearth, Ultraman Hotto, Ultraman Motto, Ultraman Kitto *'Planet TOY': Ultraman Nice *'Earth': Ultraman Gaia, Ultraman Agul *'Unknown': Ultraman Tiga, Evil Tiga, Gardi, Dark Giants, Ultraman Dyna, Ultraman Cosmos, Ultraman Justice, Ultraman Noa, Ultraman Ginga *'Felis Constallation: 'Ultra Nyan Other Media Another Genesis In the novel series, Another Genesis, the Land of Light is known as the Kingdom of Light and appears to be ruled over by King from his own private planet. For crimes unspoken, Belial was sealed in the core of the planet by King. However a chance fluctation in the mechanisms of his prison allowed for him to escape. The planet of Giants was destroyed, scattering its debris all over the universe. These shards possess the power of the 'Light of Nature' and have been shown doing several things... *Reviving the dead: Several times the shards have been shown and stated to be able to revive the dead, providing there is a body to revive. The shard in Blast's chest revived him when he died and its energy also revived his friends. *Altering and creating new bodies: Several times the shards have turned creatures into Giant monsters, one is lodged in the chest of the former human Blast, turning him into an Ultra-like being, other like Corporal Rocks, Joe and Jean, fellow comrades of Blast, had been revived and transformed into machine beings using the energy from Blast's shard which lingered nearby where their bodies were and the surrounding weapons on the battlefield. Blast vs Ultraman.jpg|Blast's shard is ripped out AG Blast.jpg|Blast's shard, shining brightly Mirror Master Original.jpg|Mirror Master holding a shard AG Antlar Ultraman.jpg|A shard shining from Antlar's forehead Gallery Leo Planet Ultra.png|Planet Ultra in Ultraman Leo Jubalie Planet Ultra.png|Planet Ultra in King's New Jubilee Land_of_Light_dead.png|Land of Light after Nebula M78's sun went Supernova Old Planet Ultra.png M78 Ace44.jpg|M78 in Episode 44 of Ultraman Ace Ultrmn Tr Lnd Lght.png|The Land of Light in Ultraman Story Max land of light.png|The Land of Light in Ultraman Max Ulmtrmn Lnd of Lght.JPG|The Land of Light city in Ultraman Taro Taro_Land_of_Light_II.png Taro_Land_of_Light_III.png Leo Land of Light.png|Land of Light city in Ultraman Leo NebulaM78a.png|Mebius entering the Land of Light, here the floating continents can be seen clearly Leo Ultra Tower.png|Ultra Tower PlasmaSparkTower.png|The Plasma Spark Tower SpaceGarrisonHQ.png|The Headquarters of the Space Garrison UltraSpacePort.png|Ultra Space Port UltraColosseum.png|Ultra Colosseum Frozen Ultra City.png|Frozen Ultra city SpacePrison.png|The Land of Light's moon, the Space Prison 173785957201306282223532740821044453_030.jpg|the model set of the Land of Light for Ultraman Taro 173785957201306282223532740821044453_029.jpg Leo land of light.png References *https://sites.google.com/a/tokuriders.com/portal/articulos/historiaultraman Category:Planets Category:Templates Category:Locations